Dreaming of Swift
by D9CHEESE
Summary: A Taylor Swift Fan Fic


Its summer, and I'm on my way to New York for the first time in my life. (In fact, it's the first time I have ever left my home state of Maine.) My friend John and his fiancée Hilary invited me down for a late birthday celebration and even paid for my flight. (I'm so poor, I can't even pay attention.) John understands my situation though, he was once in a similar one, but after winning over 800 Million Dollars in a lottery, he was nowhere near it now. Who knew that him winning the lottery would bring me to Taylor Swift.

So, after my flight to New York, I head out and I see John is waiting for me in his car. I jump in and we head over to his place.

**John:** So Dennis, you excited to be in New York?

**Me:** Yeah, it's amazing to be here.

**John:** Yeah, I had the same feeling when Hilary and I moved down here a few months ago. You know that offer to move in with us is still open, we have plenty of space, it's a huge apartment, nothing like anything up in Maine.

**Me:** I know, but I'm still going to college and want to finish that up before I move anywhere.

**John:** Well, what if I told you Taylor Swift lived in the same building?

**Me**: Then I'd think you were pulling my leg.

As it turned out, he was not pulling my leg.

When we got to the apartment it was a little after noon. John asked what I wanted to do 1st. Since I had been up since like 1 AM, I decided to take a nap before doing anything. When I woke up, no one was home. There was a note and a map of New York on the table.

**Dear Dennis:**

**Went out with Hilary. Feel free to go sightseeing. Here is a map so you don't get lost. I've circled where the apartment building is, lol.**

**John**

I laughed out loud after reading the note. I can tend to get lost, physically and mentally. (LOL)

As I was getting ready, I decided I'd check out Central Park first. Then I thought about what John said about Taylor Swift living in the same building. For a moment I thought: Was he joking? Was he telling the truth? Just then, I saw my self made "13 + 9 = ❤" T-shirt in my suitcase. I didn't even know I had packed it or would even think about packing it. After a laugh, I decided to wear it, thinking: Maybe I'll run in to Taylor, and she'll love the shirt. Who knew that in about 10 minutes, that thought would come true.

As I was walking down the hallway, minding my own business, a sweet, sweet voice that I had heard before, started talking from behind me. Before I could even think, I turned around. To my surprise, it was Taylor Swift.

**Taylor:** Hey! Guy with the 13 + 9 on your back!

**Me:** Ye... yes? (I turn around nervously)

**Taylor:** Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you. (She giggled)

**Me:** You... You're... wow, sorry, just a little star struck right now. (I giggled)

**Taylor:** Awwwww... Well you know who I am, so what's your name?

**Me**: De... Dennis, the names Dennis. (I said very nervously)

**Taylor:** (Giggles) You don't have to be nervous Dennis. I just wanted to say I love your shirt. So what does it mean?

**Me:** Well, you're the inspiration for it...

She blushed. Wait, she blushed? I made Taylor Swift blush?

**Taylor:** So, I take it your number is 9?

**Me:** Yeah, it is.

**Taylor:** So, what brings you here? You didn't sneak in, did you?

**Me:** No, of course not. I'm here visiting my friends. They moved in a few months ago.

**Taylor:** Oh, the couple that won the lottery?

I shook my head.

**Taylor:** I haven't met then yet, but I heard about them and I'm sure they are very nice.

**Me:** Yeah, they are. They invited me down for a late birthday celebration.

**Taylor:** Well, happy late birthday. (She giggled) So, when was your birthday?

**Me:** Back in April, April 10th

**Taylor**: So, how old are you?

**Me:** 22. (I laughed) No, 25 really.

She let out a huge laugh. I laughed back. I was pretty calm on the outside, but on the inside, I was going crazy. I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe I was looking into the eyes of an angel. I didn't know what to say next. It was quiet for a moment, then the angel spoke, and I couldn't believe what she said next.

**Taylor:** I don't have much going on today, would you like to come to central park with me?

I was in shock.

**Taylor:** (giggles) You OK Dennis?

**Me:** Um, could you repeat that?

**Taylor:** would you like to come to central park with me? Unless you have plans, then that's OK, maybe some other time.

**Me:** Actually, I was heading over there myself. It would be an honor to accompany you.

I smiled, and without thinking, offered her my arm. She blushed again, smiled, and grabbed it. I don't know what she saw in me, or why she offered to hang out. We had only known each other a couple minutes. There were things she didn't know about me yet, but I was so full of joy, that I just went with it.

It wasn't until we got outside that I noticed that her bodyguards had been with her the whole time. Also, it wasn't until I saw all the paparazzi that I came back to reality. I was a nobody, and Taylor Swift was a mega-star. I kept thinking about what people would think of a mega-star arm-in-arm with a complete nobody. After keeping my head down for a few moments, I heard someone yell out; "Hey, looks like Taylor's got a new boyfriend. What's your name boy? It was one of the paparazzi.

I looked up, but said nothing. I looked over at Taylor, and she was still smiling. I think she could tell what I was going through. She said, "So sorry if this is too much for you." For a moment the smile had turned into a frown, probably the saddest thing I had ever seen. I calmly said, "Hey, as long as I see your beautiful smile, everything will be OK." The beautiful smile had returned.

After walking for a while, a few fans came up and asked for a photo with her. Taylor started taking photos with them, and one of them asked who I was. "That's my very good friend Dennis." replied Taylor. All I could do was stand there with this stupid look on my face and think: Very good friend? She called me her very good friend? "He's very shy", Taylor said, "Isn't he cute when he's shy?" I then nervelessly laughed. "Are you two dating?" A fan asked. Taylor didn't respond, she just kept smiling, as she offered me her hand. I took it. We were hand-in-hand, walking toward Central Park.

After walking around for a while, we sat down in this iron gazebo that was close to the lake. Taylor had asked her bodyguards if we could have some privacy while we talked. They agreed, and left us alone. Taylor started asking about me, asking where I was from.

**Me:** I'm from Maine.

**Taylor:** Really? That's so cool, I love it up there. Where in Maine exactly?

**Me:** A small city called Brewer. It's about 2 and a half hours north east of Kennebunkport.

**Taylor:** Cool, maybe I'll come up to Brewer sometime.

**Me:** Really? What for?

**Taylor:** To come see you, silly.

**Me:** So, this isn't a onetime thing?

**Taylor:** No... Well, not anymore.

**Me:** Not anymore?

**Taylor:** Well, when I first saw you, well the back of you, I thought it would be cool to hang with a fan.

**Me:** So, something happened in those couple minutes that made you consider me a very good friend?

**Taylor:** Well... yeah...

She nervously hesitated.

**Me:** Well, what was it?

**Taylor:** OK, please don't think this is crazy. From the moment you first looked me in the eyes, I have had this feeling.

**Me:** What kind of feeling?

**Taylor:** It's a kind of feeling I can't explain in words. But it's a good feeling, a lovely feeling. But the thing that really makes this feeling stronger is when you make be blush.

**Me:** Oh?

**Taylor:** Yeah, and what made me really blush was when you said "as long as I see your beautiful smile, everything will be OK". That was really sweet.

**Me:** well, you're sweet.

She Smiled.

**Taylor:** Wow, I really don't know what to say other then, I love the way you look at me. It's like, I can see what you're feeling through your eyes. Like, I could see how uncomfortable you were when we were facing the paparazzi, and again I'm so sorry about that.

**Me:** You don't have to be sorry.

**Taylor:** You sure?

**Me:** Yeah, It's fine.

**Taylor:** OK. If you don't mind me asking, what about the paparazzi made you uncomfortable?

**Me:** Well, honestly, I was thinking about what other people would think. I mean, you have a huge mega star, arm-in-arm with a no body.

**Taylor:** Awwww... You're not a no body. You're someone to me, a special someone.

**Me:** I am? I mean, wow. This is just happening so fast. It's making my head spin, and my heart weak, but all in a good way.

**Taylor:** Yeah, I know what you mean. But let me tell you, whatever tabloid rumors come out about us, I won't mind. I would be honored for you to be my rumored new boyfriend.

I smiled. I blushed. I was speechless. She smiled. She blushed.

**Taylor:** Like I said, I have had this feeling since you first looked in my eyes. And I'm not going to ignore it. Of course I want to get to know you better, and I'm sure you would like to get to know me better.

**Me:** Of course, I'm not going to let the greatest opportunity escape my grasp. Of course I already know so much about you, but I want to get to know you on a personal level. But I have learned a few things so far.

**Taylor:** And what have you learned?

**Me:** I have learned that both your eyes, and smile, are so much more beautiful in person.

Like clockwork, she blushed. She then asked about me. She wanted to know as much as possible. I told her so much, even things I would not discuss with anyone. Surprisingly, nothing I told her changed that feeling she had. I even told her my biggest regret, something that might even affect her. She didn't care. She just said that you can't change the past, only learn from it. I asked what about if it did come out. She just said we'd deal with it together if it did. I take it she was just glad I was being so open and not hiding anything from her.

After talking about myself which seemed like forever, the sun was about to go down.

**Taylor:** I love sunsets, aren't they beautiful?

**Me:** Yeah, they are.

I put my arm around her. She cuddled up to me.

**Taylor:** This is perfect.

She let out a sigh of joy. We watched the sun until it was just about gone.

**Me:** As much as I loved the beautiful sunset, there's something else I'd rather be staring at that's even more beautiful.

**Taylor:** Oh, what's that?

I looked away from the sky, looked at Taylor, and very gently stroked her chin.

**Me:** I'm looking at it right now.

I was looking straight into her eyes, and she was looking straight in mine. Still stroking her chin, I leaned in very slowly. She very slowly moved her head toward mine. Just as our lips were about to touch, my phone went off. Taylor laughed.

"That was very unfortunate timing," Said Taylor, "So, who am I going to have to yell at for interrupting this sweet, sensual moment?"

Without even looking at who was calling, I answered.

**Me:** Hello?

**John:** Hey Man, where the hell are you? (He laughed)

**Me:** Hey John, I'm in Central Park.

**John:** Well you better get back soon. You didn't forget about the little karaoke session we were going to have, did you?

**Me:** No, of course not. (That was a complete lie)

**John:** Good, so what kind of pizza do you want?

**Me:** I'll take ham. Actually could you hang on a moment?

I looked over at Taylor.

**Me:** Hey, I know its short notice, but would you like to come to a pizza karaoke party?

**Taylor:** I'd love too.

**Me:** Awesome. Hey John, would it be OK if I brought someone?

**John:** Yeah, that's fine, but I thought Hillary and I were the only ones you knew in New York.

**Me:** Well, before today, that was true. We'll be there soon.

**John:** So, who is it?

I thought about telling him straight out, but didn't.

**Me:** You'll find out.

I hung up the phone. Taylor and I got up and I took her by the hand as we met up with her security team and headed back to the apartment. Taylor had decided to go back to her apartment before coming over. I walked her all the way to her apartment door. "Well, I'll see you in about an hour." She said. "OK.", I replied back. She opened her door, but before she went in, she faced me again. I slowly gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "See you in an hour, beautiful." She blushed, slowly walked in, and closed the door.

As I was making my way back to Hilary and John's apartment, I was thinking about all that had transpired. On the outside, I was calm, but on the inside, I was screaming, "Yes! Yes! Yes!", like I was my favorite WWE superstar Daniel Bryan after winning the World Title at WrestleMania 30.

I got back and the first thing John says to me is, "So, who's this mystery guest? Are they invisible? Hello, Mr., or Miss Invisible guest."

**Me:** "She's not invisible, that I'm pretty sure of."

**John:** So, it's a she then, well where is she?

**Me:** She's at her apartment getting ready, she'll be over in about an hour.

Hilary came out from the kitchen.

**Hilary:** Hey, nice to see you again. I hear you met someone.

**Me:** Yeah, I did, and she's amazing. It was like love at first sight when we met.

**Hilary:** Awww... That's so sweet. I can't wait to meet her. When is she going to get here?

**Me:** In about an hour. She had to go back to her apartment first.

**Hilary:** So she lives close by then?

**Me:** Yeah, actually, she lives in this building.

This whole time, John was looking at me. I could tell from his facial expressions that he was not buying my story at all. I couldn't wait to see his face when Taylor arrived.

**John**: Well, I'm going out to get the pizza now. Be back in about 45 minutes. Oh, and Dennis, could you set up the karaoke machine for me? Thanks, your better at that stuff then I am. C ya.

Before I could reply, he was already out the door. I then went and set up the karaoke machine. I thought of the perfect song I wanted to sing with Taylor. After that thought, I was like: "Wait, I might get to SING with her?" I looked through all the karaoke CD's John had gotten. He must have had over 100 CD's. Just when I thought the song I wanted to do wasn't on any of the CD's, the last one had the title, "Disney Karaoke". I turned it over and as luck would have it, the song was on it.

After finishing up with the karaoke machine, I laid down for a moment. I was recapping the whole day in my mind, trying to remember every little detail of my chance meeting with Taylor. I completely freaked out when I remembered I had almost kissed her. Then I freaked out even more when I remembered I had kissed her cheek, and how she blushed after. I must have lost track of time because, before I knew it, the doorbell rang. I was sure it was Taylor. I ran and opened the door.

**Me:** Oh, it's just you.

It was John. He was carrying about 6 large pizzas. He put them down on the kitchen table.

**John:** Wow, you must really be into this girl.

**Me:** How can you tell?

**John:** Well, when was the last time you had not been excited about pizza? It's like your favorite food. You once said you considered it its own separate food group.

I laughed.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

**John:** Well, sounds like your dates here.

I ran to the door, took a deep breath, and answered. The angel had finally come.

**Taylor:** Hi, may I come in?

She smiled as our eyes met once again. I let her in, and surprisingly, she wasn't empty handed. She was carrying a plate full of fresh chocolate chip cookies. She also had a guitar slung over her shoulder.

I sniffed the cookies.

**Me:** wow, they smell great. But you didn't have to.

**Taylor:** I know, but I wanted to. As soon as you told me how much you loved chocolate chip cookies, I wanted to bake you some.

**Me:** Awwww...

I took a small one from the plate, and took a bite.

**Me: **MMMM... so good.

I wasn't just being nice. The cookies were really good. Best I've had in years. They were warm, and moist, just how I love them.

**Taylor:** I'm glad you like them.

I brought Taylor into the kitchen where Hilary and John were. They were sitting at the table when we walked in. The moment they saw her, they were shocked, especially John.

**Me:** Hey guys, this is my guest. Told you she wasn't invisible John.

Taylor laughed. Neither Hilary, nor John, said a word.

**Taylor** : Hi, I'm Taylor.

They still didn't say anything

**Taylor**: I brought cookies!

They both let out a big laugh. Hilary and John finally introduced themselves. We all grabbed some Pizza, Cookies, and a drink and moved to the living room. Hilary and John sat on the couch, I sat on the La-Z-Boy, thinking Taylor would take the last seat on the couch. ** "**I think I'll sit here." Said Taylor. She then took a step toward me, and sat in my lap. She then kissed me on the cheek and said, "a kiss for a kiss", in reference to when I had kissed her earlier in the night.

**Hilary: ** Aww…. You two are just perfect for each other.

**John: ** Yeah, unbelievably perfect. So, are you dating then?

Taylor looked at me nervously, trying to find the right way to put it.

**Taylor: ** Well…. Umm…. I'm going to leave that answer up to Dennis.

I blushed, then I smiled.

**Me: ** Well, let's just see how tonight goes first.

We all ate and talked, ate and talked, and ate and talked. We ate and talked for the longest time. John got up and said, "Well, I think it's time for some karaoke". He went to toward the karaoke machine to start his set. "Now Taylor, let me explain how we do karaoke," John started explaining. "Instead of us taking turns and all that, we all sing a set of songs." He then started his set. John sang mostly Rap and Hip Hop songs, songs I really didn't know too well, but it was still entertaining.

Next up was Hilary. She did mostly pop songs, with a few country songs. Her last song was a pretty good rendition of Taylor's own "Love Story."

**Hilary: ** Sorry Taylor if I murder that song.

**Taylor: ** Don't be sorry. It was great, I loved it.

Hilary smiled.

**John: ** OK Dennis, your turn. Time to woo Taylor with you mad karaoke skills.

I nervously got up and started my set. The following were all the songs that were part of my set:

**The Ghostbusters Song**

**The Oompa Loompa Song**

**My Chemical Romance – "Teenagers"**

**Bowling for Soup – "High School Never Ends"**

**Billy Ray Cyrus – "Achy Breaky Heart" & "Back to Tennessee"**

**Christina Perri – "A Thousand Years"**

**The Band Perry – "If I Die Young"**

**NSYNC – "(God Must Have Spent) A Little More Time on You" "This I Promise You" and "Girlfriend"**

**John Mayer – "Daughters" (By which Taylor commented on after by saying, "Better then the original")**

My 2nd to last song was my version of Taylors own "Speak Now", which she loved.

It was now time for my last song. The song that I feverishly searched for just a little while ago. I was so nervous at first.

**Me: ** Ok….. So for my last song…. Well, it's a duet…. Taylor? Would you help me out with this one?

She walked up, and took the extra microphone. We looked at each other, then looked at the karaoke machine monitor. The words "Aladdin – A Whole New World (Movie Version)" hit the screen. She gave me a quick hug before we started.

It could not have been more perfect. We were singing in perfect harmony. The whole time, we were looking into each other's eyes, rather than at the screen. It was like we had done it thousands of times before. For that moment, I was Aladdin. She was Princess Jasmine. And we, were on our own magic carpet ride.

**Me:** A whole new world  
**Taylor**: A whole new world  
**Me:** That's where we'll be  
**Taylor**: That's where we'll be  
**Me:** A thrilling place  
**Taylor**: A wondrous place  
**Both of us**: For you and me….

When the song ended, we both let out a few tears of joy.

**Hilary: ** Wow….. That was beautiful. (She started Crying a little)

**John:** Yeah, it was. This is going to be a YouTube sensation.

We were so into the song, we didn't know John had been filming us with his iPhone.

**John:** Well….. I Mean… You don't mind if I post it, do you Taylor?

**Taylor:** No, I don't mind at all, in fact, I think you should call it, "Taylor Swift Sings "A Whole New World" With the Love of Her Life."

**Me:** I Love You Too.

Taylor and I smiled at each other, then she made her way in my arms.

**John: ** Well Hilary, I think it's time we let these two love birds have some time to themselves.

Hilary and John went to their room. I then laid down on the couch, Taylor cuddling up next to me. A few hours went by as we talked again, just like we did in the gazebo by the lake at Central Park. But this time, we were talking all about her. I could tell she was opening up, telling me things she hadn't told many others before.

**Taylor: ** You know Dennis, This right here, is why I love you. I mean…. I know we have only know each over not even a full day yet, but it feels like I have known you for a lifetime. All the few hours together, they fell like years.

**ME: ** I know exactly how you feel.

We just laid there in silence for a few moments. Then she got up.

**Taylor: ** Well…. I better be going soon, it's getting late. But, before I do, there's one more thing I need to do.

She went and grabbed her guitar and started singing a familiar song. I couldn't believe it, she was singing my favorite song of hers.

**Taylor: ** All I can say is it was, enchanting to meet you…..

I was trying my hardest not to cry. This was just so damn beautiful. Before I knew it, she started singing another song, a song I had never heard before. Not before long, I realized, this song was about me, about us, about today. I started crying those tears of joy. When she was done, she put down her guitar, dove into my arms, and started crying too.

**Taylor: ** Please, Don't ever let me go. (She whispered in my ear.)

**Me: ** Nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to stop me from letting go.

She looked at me straight in the eyes.

**Taylor**: I Love You.

**Me:** I Love You Too.

**Taylor:** Forever and ever

**Me:** Until way beyond the end of time.

This was it. I leaned in. She leaned in. Our lips touching so gently. Sparks were flying.

This, was the most romantic moment, I have ever had. It was like I had never kissed a girl before. Well, I can say I had never kissed a girl that way before. I have never kissed a girl with such love, such passion, such devotion in my heart. I honestly didn't know how long it lasted, but it definitely was the longest kiss I had ever been a part of.

We ended back on the couch. She looked very tired. She then said. "I think I'll just sleep right here tonight." She then fell asleep. She was so beautiful. I couldn't believe this all happened in a day. Just before I too fell asleep, I was, at first, scared to go to sleep. I was worrying this had all just been a dream. After a moment, I looked at her, gently touched her face, feeling her wonderfully warm, smooth skin against my fingers. I was in heaven. I thought, "If this does end up being a dream, then that just means, that in life, almost nothing, is as wonderfully beautiful, as Dreaming of Swift…."


End file.
